


Mercy In You

by nancy, Zen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Alternating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks ago Zen was mauled by her kitty (it wasn't his fault) and nancy wrote her a story to make her feel better. BTW the scene at the sink is exactly how it happened, except insert Blair instead of Zen. Have fun, sweet stuff ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy In You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and lots of New Castles to SCM for being herself and putting up with us, MoonPuppy for answering our prayers and being our beta, and to Olympia, Mousehounde (House Of Slack's Mascot), and all of you other wonderful people we've met because of the boys.
> 
> Mild warning for a hurt cat, and an in depth description of Blair getting scratched up pretty badly. In real life, he would have needed a rabies shot, but this isn't real life, it's fanfic.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Blair sat cross-legged on the couch, his laptop open on his knees. He was trying to type, in spite of the pacing Sentinel that made the loft feel like being locked in a cage with a black panther.

"Jim, just relax man, try and turn your hearing all the way down."

There was an alley cat, directly below the window, and it had been howling continuously for nearly half an hour.

"I can't! It's too annoying." Jim's pacing crossed in front of Blair again, throwing a shadow across the flat screen.

Blair looked up at his roommate. His jaw was clenched, Blair could see the vein throbbing at his temple. Jim Ellison looked like he was just about ready to take his .45 downstairs and silence the tom cat once and for all.

"Okay, _okay_ , chill out, I'll go get rid of him." Blair realized his tone of voice was less than civil, but he was annoyed by both the cat's constant howling and Jim's anger, which was the thing keeping him from being able to turn the sense down and deal with it in the first place. Rather than have _that_ particular argument, he'd go downstairs and chase off the cat, and then maybe he could get some work done.

Jim didn't thank him, instead his look said 'it's about time', and Blair rolled his eyes at him in annoyance, stomping out the door and down the stairs to the alley. It was dark out, and of course now that he'd come down here the damn cat had shut up.

"Here, kitty-kitty, come here, you little bastard..." Blair crooned, looking around the alley for the culprit.

The shrill feline cries resumed, and Blair realized that the animal wasn't out romancing, but in pain. Following the panicked meows to the dumpster, Blair found him.

It was a big gray tomcat that he'd seen before. He was caught up in a roll of chicken wire someone had thrown behind the dumpster.

"Oh, man..." Blair muttered under his breath, feeling instantly contrite for being so annoyed about the cat. He was tangled up badly in the wire, and he'd mangled one of his back legs trying to get free. Blair could make out the wet fur in the dark, and he knew it wasn't good.

"Okay, buddy, just relax, lemme see if I can get you out of this, okay?" Blair spoke quietly, staring into the cat's panicked eyes. Moving very slowly, he squatted next to the roll of wire. He put his hand close to the animal's nose to let him sniff him, but the poor cat wasn't even interested, he just howled pitifully.

"Alright, don't freak on me now, kitty, here we go, easy..." Blair began to work the injured leg out from the chicken wire, scratching his hands up a little on the rough edges of the metal in the process.

Almost... He had the tom cat almost free of the wire, just another careful tug on his leg, "Come on, work with me here, kitty..." Blair muttered under his breath, trying to see what he was doing wrong in the dim light. The cat was howling ferociously, but he was almost free.

Then he got it, lifting the cat quickly into his arms as his leg came free of the twisted wire. He had to get him upstairs and to an emergency vet, he was going to need stitches and maybe a splint. Just as he got a good hold on him, the big mangy tom panicked, and began to fight ferociously for freedom. "Shit! Ow! Come on, just relax..." Blair fought to hold on to the squirming, kicking feline. The cat's back claws dug deep into his left hand, where he was trying to hold his injured foot and keep him from escaping. Sharp teeth sank into his right hand, biting down on either side of his thumb. " _FUCK_!" Blair shouted in pain, and tried to let the terrified animal go. The cat took off with a hard leap of his good back leg, ripping Blair's hand and wrist where his claws had dug in deep and dragged.

" _OW! Oh shit, ow, Jesus, fuck_!"

The cat took off down the alley at top speed, and Blair was in too much pain to follow him. He stood still, holding his right hand, blood running down his arms. He turned to go back upstairs, and found Jim rushing to his side.

"Let me see! How bad?" Jim's voice was urgent, as he reached for Blair's bloody hands.

"It hurts. OW! Don't touch..." Blair pulled his hand back, unwilling to let Jim touch him.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Jim's hand on his elbow steered him firmly back into the building, up the stairs and into the loft.

Blair went immediately to the sink in the kitchen, dripping a trail of red drops on the floor behind him. He was starting to hyperventilate. It hurt _a lot_ , and all he could think about was how much he _didn't_ want to go to the hospital. Yanking up on the faucet, Blair thrust his hands under the water. Biting his lip hard helped keep the scream down to a hiss. The cold water washing into the cuts made his head spin.

"How bad did it get you? Let me _see_ , Blair." Jim was standing next to him, gauze and peroxide from the bathroom already in his hand.

"Bad. Ow." Blood was running freely under the water, Blair watched the diluted blood running down the drain, feeling a little sick.

"Okay, take it easy, just let me look, Chief." Jim's hands uncurled Blair's fingers under the water, revealing the deep bites behind his thumb and the cuts on his palms and wrists. There was a deep gash across the pad of his thumb on his left hand, and one that ran up his index finger on the right.

"Pretty bad, Chief." Jim took Blair's right hand out from under the water, careful to touch him where he wasn't cut. The bleeding didn't stop, but it wasn't profuse enough to worry about. He zeroed in on the bites with his vision, but he wasn't able to see bone, just a deep flesh wound. "You could use a couple stitches on these. Let's get you to the emergency room, partner."

"No! _Please_ , Jim? Come on, they're not that deep. They'll heal okay. Just put the peroxide on it, _please_? No hospital." Blair knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it, it hurt like hell and he _hated_ going to the hospital.

"They'll scar if you don't get those stitched up, Blair. They're deep."

"I know. It hurts like hell. But I don't wanna go to the hospital. I don't care if it scars. Please, Jim? Come on, you're good at the first aid thing, and if we go now we're gonna be there all night. Ten o'clock on a Saturday night is a _lousy_ time to go the emergency room. You don't want to sit there for four hours and listen to me complain, do you?"

Jim shook his head at Blair, knowing he was absolutely right. "Okay, let me take a closer look, see how deep they are."

Blair lifted his arms, bending his elbows to hold his bloody wrists up for Jim's inspection.

"Nasty, but not life threatening. Okay, no hospital." Jim reached for the bottle of peroxide he'd set on the counter. "Hold your hands over sink."

Blair looked up at him, blue eyes wide in pain. Jim's face was stoic, totally impassive. Well, he shouldn't have expected compassion from the king of 'grin and bear it', but Blair's feelings were still hurt.

"Okay. Go for it." Blair put his hands over the sink, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth. The peroxide sizzled in his wounds, and Blair stamped his feet, hissing through his teeth.

"One more time." Jim's voice was curt, giving him a second's warning before he poured the bubbling liquid over his cuts again.

"Oww!" Blair howled, trying not to yell too loud for Sentinel ears.

Jim shut the water off, ripping a paper towel off the roll on the counter to dab carefully at Blair's cuts. He told himself sternly that he couldn't let himself feel any of the guilt or the pain that was building up inside him until he'd taken care of Blair. Looking at Blair's mangled hands made him want to pull his Guide into his arms and show him with kisses just how sorry he was. He pushed the familiar desire away firmly, telling himself he was a jerk. He should have dealt with the damned cat himself. If he had, Blair wouldn't be standing here next to him cringing in pain right now.

He remained cool and unemotional through the entire process of covering Blair's cuts with Neosporin and wrapping his shredded hands in gauze. Jim held the bandage roll steady, wrapping it around his Guide's wounds with an even tension, careful not to wrap too tight.

"Thank you," Blair mumbled miserably, hiding under his hair.

"You're not going to be able to do much of anything for yourself for a while." Jim remarked, staring at his Guide's bandaged hands. He realized that Blair really wouldn't be able to do anything at all without the use of his hands. His poor Guide, he was going to go crazy.

"I'm sorry," Blair mumbled again, even more despondent. The cuts had stopped bleeding, but they throbbed fiercely. All he really wanted to do was go curl up in bed and cry, but he knew he couldn't. Jim would hear him.

"You're sorry! Blair, don't be ridiculous. _I'm sorry_. It's my fault. I should have gone down there and dealt with the damn thing myself, instead I made you do it."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Blair looked up at his Sentinel cautiously, wondering if maybe he would find a little sympathy in the cold blue eyes after all. The look on Jim's face made him want to touch him, and he realized with a growing sense of frustration that he couldn't. His roommate looked like he was getting ready to wallow in some _serious_ blessed protector guilt.

"Do you want some aspirin or something?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Blair closed his eyes, in too much pain to think about anything other than the fact that it hurt.

"Here you go, Chief." Jim brought him a glass of water and two tablets from the bottle of pain reliever in the kitchen cabinet.

Blair realized that although he could manage to take the pills from Jim's palm with his fingertips, there was no way he was going to be able to hold the glass. "We'd better invest in straws, man," he joked self consciously, leaning forward towards the glass Jim held up for him.

"Drink a little more," Jim encouraged, not taking the glass away from his guide's lips until he had swallowed half the water.

"Thanks."

"Sit _down_ , Blair, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Okay," Blair went over to the couch, sitting down obediently. Jim's voice was gruff, which meant that he still felt bad for making him go downstairs. Blair always took a secret pleasure in the tone of Jim's voice when he talked to him like that. It meant that he cared, at least a little bit. Jim never said stuff like, 'you're important to me' or 'I care about you', but when he spoke like that, Blair knew that it was what he really meant, even if what he actually said was the farthest thing from it.

"Jim?"

Yeah?"

"Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Yeah, of course. What do you need, Chief?"

"Well... Do you think you could go downstairs and just look around a little with your eyes and see if you could find that cat? I don't think he could have gone very far, and he's hurt really bad. I don't think he has much chance of making it unless we take him to an emergency vet." Blair looked up hopefully, eyes pleading.

"Sandburg! It's an alley cat." His Guide's hands were in shreds, he was sitting there in so much pain he was trying not to cry, and he wanted Jim to worry about a damn mongrel cat. That was Blair, he'd worry about anything, even an alley cat, before himself. Jim didn't want to leave him alone in the loft. He didn't want to take his eyes off his Guide, although he knew there was nothing he could do. He listened to Blair's accelerated heart rate, berating himself again.

"Please, Jim? Just look around for me? I feel so bad for him, man, he was really tangled up."

Jim sighed, making himself look away from the ocean blue of Blair's eyes. It was too dangerous, he could get lost there forever if he let himself. His Guide had the most beautiful eyes Jim had ever seen, anywhere in the world. "Okay, I'll look. But if I find the thing, I'm calling animal control. I'm not touching it."

"Just see if he's hiding behind a garbage can or something..." Blair knew Jim hated cats. He had the secret suspicion that he was afraid of them. He really was asking a lot, but now that Jim had actually agreed he couldn't make himself take back his words.

"Okay, I'll be right back up. Just stay on the couch."

"Thank you," Blair called softly, watching Jim's back until the door closed behind him.

The pain of his sliced palms and wrists seemed to increase the moment he was alone in the loft. Blair told himself it was because there was nothing to distract him from it. Then he gave in, pushing his face into the couch and moaning. His hands were swollen, the cuts seeping though the gauze Jim had wrapped so carefully. Blair tried to think about all the times he'd been hurt worse, but it didn't really help.

Jim came back upstairs, shaking his head apologetically when Blair looked up as he came through the door. "I'm sorry, Chief, I couldn't spot him. I looked all the way up and down the alley. If he could take off that quick he can't be hurt as bad as you think."

Blair shook his head, disappointed, "No, his leg was ripped up, he's hurt bad, but thanks for looking."

Now that he was upstairs again, where he could see his Guide, Jim wished that he had found the cat, just because it would have made Blair feel better. His partner was going to get all upset about it, even though the damn thing had ripped him to shreds.

Jim closed the door behind him, locking it and hanging up his coat. He listened carefully, zoning in on Blair's heartbeat. It was still too fast and his breathing was shaky, as if he'd been crying. Jim inhaled, filtering through the scents in the loft until he found his Guide. Yes, he was right, he could smell the salt of Blair's tears along with the fresh blood and dried perspiration. He pulled back quickly, afraid that as upset as he was, he might zone on the scent of Blair, and cause him more distress.

Jim couldn't prevent himself from going to the small, miserable form curled up on the couch, he didn't even try. He hand reached out, coming to rest on Blair's shoulder. "Hey, how you doing, partner? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I'm sorry." Blair sniffled self consciously, trying to wipe his wet face on his other shoulder.

Jim's hand moved without any hesitation to brush the tears from Blair's face, his eyes full of compassion and tenderness. He knew he had to take his hand from Blair's cheek, but he was having a hard time making himself heed his rational mind's urgent orders. Blair's cheek was soft, very soft, even wet from tears and streaked with dirt from the alley.

"Jim?" Blair was looking up at him, blue eyes wide, surprise and a touch of fear in the glossy pools. His voice wasn't what Jim expected though, it was unmistakably hopeful, almost unbelieving, but wanting to.

The flash of emotion that Blair caught in the clear blue eyes only confused him, but then Jim's lips were only a breath away, and he had time to inhale and lick his lips nervously before Jim kissed him.

Jim's lips brushed gently over his, and then he kissed him again, very slowly. Warm lips pressed against his, and Blair's hands came up instinctively to pull him closer, almost unable to believe that he was really being kissed by the person he wanted most.

"Ow!" Blair pulled back, shaking his bandaged hands.

"Are you okay?" Jim caught his forearms, careful not to squeeze too hard. He looked over Blair's bandages anxiously, afraid that Blair touching him had opened the cuts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay..." Blair was looking up at him questioningly, his eyes begging for answers to questions he was afraid to ask.

Jim stared back at him, his mouth slightly open, trying desperately to think of something to say that would ease the anxiety he saw in Blair's eyes. He'd done it, he'd kissed Blair. Jim thought he might be in some kind of shock, he couldn't believe he'd actually done the thing he'd been wanting for the past two years.

The desire for Blair had started out strong and grown to something more powerful than Jim knew how to name. He had denied the possibility of ever acting on it resolutely, but secretly he treasured the love he felt for his Guide. It was more than he had ever felt for any other human being, more than he'd thought it possible to love. He loved Blair Sandburg on so many different levels, so many different ways, and he'd never dreamed of expressing any of them. He'd lived with the need for so long that now that he'd actually done it, now that he knew what Blair tasted like, he was struck dumb, utterly unsure how to respond to the questions in Blair's bright eyes.

"Jim? Jim, you're not gonna zone on me, are you man?" Blair's voice was shaky, his heart pounding in his chest.

"No. I'm sorry, Blair... I don't know what to say, I shouldn't have done that..." Jim stammered, pushing himself back from Blair and across the couch to sit on the other side, his hands in his lap.

"It's okay," Blair assured him hurriedly, "I mean... I wish you'd done it ages ago, and would you possibly be interested in kissing me again?"

Jim stared at him with his mouth open for another moment, and them his lips spread into a wide grin, "Yeah, yeah, I would..." He moved back across the couch, leaning over Blair carefully.

Blair's mouth was soft and pliant, parting under his. Jim's hand came up to cup his jaw, his tongue meeting Blair's when he licked lightly against his lips. Jim was drowning in taste and touch and scent, Blair's warm, eager mouth making him dizzy with pure, intense hunger. He groaned, reaching out of the fog of pleasure hurriedly to turn the dials on his senses down before he zoned on his Guide.

"Jim..." Blair whispered his name against his lips, kissing him back urgently, tilting his head back to give Jim better access to his mouth.

"Yeah?" Jim answered, knowing that words were going to be hopelessly inadequate, and hoping that Blair wouldn't make them talk about it.

"I'm going to go out of my mind, man. I want to fuck your brains out, and I can't _touch_ you!" Blair's voice was a desperate whisper against his throat. Jim chuckled, in spite of the hard-on that was becoming painful in his jeans. His beautiful Guide was so eager, it was hard not to laugh with pure happiness.

"I think we can work around that, Chief, as long as we're careful..."

"You think?" Blair asked breathlessly, his lips exploring the side of Jim's neck. His mouth moved quickly over smooth skin, sucking hungrily, wanting more contact. The heat that was building inside him pushed the pain in his hands to the edge of his consciousness. His body was begging for more of Jim, already hyper from the adrenaline rush of getting hurt.

"Oh yeah. Chief... this is what you want?" Jim asked belatedly, his hands moving slowly from Blair's shoulders down his chest, brushing lightly over the hard cock outlined in his jeans.

"Oh god, Jim, yes. _Yes_." Blair tried to press himself against his Sentinel without using his injured hands.

"Then hold still," Jim whispered, standing up to bend down over him. Jim's arm went under his legs, the other wrapping around his shoulders to lift him off the couch and up against his chest. Blair started to panic, lifting his hands to Jim's shoulder, and then he stopped himself, wrapping his arms around his neck instead.

"I can walk. I hurt my hands, not my feet," Blair giggled, just a little embarrassed to be cradled against Jim's chest. It felt like a long way off the ground, and he couldn't really hold on.

"I know," His partner grinned, heading for the stairs.

"Jim!" Blair wriggled in his arms, but Jim held him securely, and didn't let go. "Where are we going?"

"Bed."

"Oh. Well, okay..." Blair laughed again, pushing his face into the side of Jim's neck. His mouth nuzzled into the hollow under Jim's collar bone, kissing him softly. Jim carried him up the stairs, going up sideways with his back against the wall because the stairs weren't really wide enough.

He set his Guide down carefully on his bed, moving to unlace his shoes and pull them off.

"I can't believe I'm here," Blair was looking up at him, a combination of anticipation and apprehension on his face.

"Me either. Are you sure you want to be?" Jim asked gently, dropping Blair's shoes at the foot of the bed and coming to sit next to him on the edge of the mattress.

"Yeah, I am, I just wish I could touch you." Blair's eyes searched Jim's face uncertainly, asking him what he wanted.

"It'll be okay," Jim murmured, leaning close to kiss him softly.

Blair sighed, "Okay."

Jim leaned over him, his arms slipping under Blair's to wrap around his ribs. He pulled his Guide close, laying him back carefully on the bed. Blair's bandaged hands came up between them, and Jim grasped his forearms lightly, lifting each one to place a kiss on the inside of his arm, just above the edge of the gauze. He raised the bandaged hands above Blair's head, laying them gently on the pillow above him. Blair watched him silently with wide open, intently focused eyes. His eyes never moved from Jim's face as his shirt was slowly unbuttoned and pushed to the side, revealing the rapid rise and fall of his rib cage.

Jim's hands came down on either side of Blair's arms as he leaned over him, covering him with his body, but holding his weight off Blair's chest. Blair's lips were soft and wonderfully responsive under his, his head coming up off the sheets to kiss Jim deeper. His Guide's tongue stroked lightly against the sensitive skin of his inner lip. Jim groaned, his tongue plunging into the heat of Blair's mouth. His Guide squirmed beneath him, grinding his pelvis against Jim's hip in a way that made the older man certain that Blair had done this before.

"Jim, please, man, you can't tease me here. It's bad enough I can't use my hands, don't be cruel," Blair gasped, arching his neck back to expose more of his throat for Jim's hot kisses. Jim's mouth devoured him, covering his skin with gentle bites and sweeps of his tongue as his sensitive fingers moved slowly down his chest, tracing the line of each rib.

Jim smiled slowly at his Guide, and shook his head, telling him with his eyes that there was no stopping now. His hand went to the button of Blair's jeans, pushing it through the hole and parting the zipper in one motion.

"Mine," Jim whispered, covering the swollen flesh with the length of his hand.

"Ah, _Jim_ ," Blair squirmed desperately beneath him, trying to touch as much of Jim as he could with his body. "Take your clothes off. Please? I want to feel you so badly..."

Jim pushed himself off his Guide, standing at the foot of the bed to strip. He pulled the jeans bunched around Blair's knees off him first, removing his socks when Blair offered him a pointed toe to pull. Jim unbuttoned his shirt, unable to look away from the smoky blue eyes watching him with rapt intensity.

Jim grinned, hearing the breath catch sharply in his Guide's throat as he undid the fastening of his slacks, drawing the zipper down and pushing boxer shorts and pants off his hips as one. Stepping out of them, he moved slowly back over his Guide, arm muscles bulging to hold himself up over the smaller form.

They gasped simultaneously at the first contact of bare skin. Jim leaned down to cover Blair's open mouth with his, their tongues twisting together urgently.

"You taste good," Blair whispered hotly against Jim's lips, feeling them curve into a smile.

"You taste better. Ah, Chief, you feel so good... I've been wanting this for such a long time."

Blair pulled his lips back far enough to focus on Jim's eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Since the first night you were here."

"Wow. Have you, um, done it with a guy before?" Blair blushed, realizing that it wasn't a very tactful way to ask. But this was Jim, his Jim, lying naked on top of him, making him forget all about the pain of his torn up hands.

Jim didn't seem to be embarrassed by his by his bluntness, though. He grinned wickedly, moving his hips subtly against his Guide's straining cock. "Yeah, I have. Surprised?"

"Yeah. No. I don't care. Oh man, don't stop, Jim, it feels so _good_ ," Blair cried out, arching frantically against the pressure of Jim's hard hip.

"Have you?" Jim whispered, moving from Blair's throat to take a flat nipple between his lips, sucking hard, and then flicking lightly with his tongue against the tight point he'd raised. Lowering himself from his hands to his elbows, Jim pressed himself slowly against his Guide, covering him with his body.

"Huh?" Blair gasped, trying to remember what Jim had asked him. The pleasure that raced through his body was too intense to do anything but react. He groaned, bucking his hips under Jim, his cock dragging across the washboard stomach.

"Have you ever messed around a guy before?" Jim growled silkily, lifting his lips from his writhing Guide's body only long enough to rephrase his question.

"Oh... Um, yeah... Twice. _Jim_ , I can't think when you do that, man. Either we can talk about this or we can do it, but I can't... Oh, Jim, ahh, _please_?"

"Please what, Chief? Please do it again?" Jim's voice was deep and sensual, his breath hot on Blair's bare skin as his nails scraped lightly over the hard nipples again, reaching out to pinch the sensitive flesh gently.

"Mmm, Jim, I'm gonna die if you don't touch me, man. I can't stand it, I want you so bad... Kiss me again, please?"

Jim moved slowly up the restless body, groaning deep in his chest as his cock slid up between Blair's thighs to press against his Guide's heavy erection.

Blair moaned, arching up against him. The silky drag of smooth skin against skin took their breath away. Jim stared into dark, hungry, blue eyes, trying to control his breathing, more aroused than he could ever remember being before.

Blair's mouth was ravenous, not the least bit passive under his. Blair's full lips suckled softly, drawing in the larger man's tongue. Jim groaned into his Guide's soft heat, his hand roaming slowly over hard muscle and soft skin. The hard, compact body underneath him was even more beautiful than he had imagined it would be. Blair's scent filled his nostrils, mixing with taste and touch until he had to pull back, turning down the dials on his senses hurriedly. He was afraid that he was going to zone and spoil this.

"Jim? Are you okay?" Blair gasped out softly, raising his head from the mattress to look up at his Sentinel.

"Incredible. I just had to turn it down, you look so good, smell so good... It was going to send me right over the edge." Jim stared into bright eyes, wishing he had the words to tell Blair everything this meant to him. He loved Blair so much, that the words wouldn't come. There were no words for the way it felt to have Blair looking up at him like this, trust and desire and happiness in the beautiful eyes. So instead he slipped his hand beneath Blair's back, holding himself up with one forearm on the bed, pulling his Guide tightly against him. Jim buried his face in the thick curls, inhaling greedily.

Blair's arms came up to cross behind his neck, his injured hands extended, letting Jim hold him up against him. Blair's nose and lips nuzzled below his ear, "I love you, Jim," he whispered, barely audible, "I love you so much, man."

Jim rolled to his side, both arms wrapping around Blair to hold him fiercely against him chest. His mouth searched blindly for his Guide, his tongue thrusting past the soft lips that sealed over his. The feelings flooding through him were so powerful, for the first time in more years than he could remember, Jim was afraid he was going to cry. He shuddered, moaning into Blair's mouth.

Blair pressed himself against the hard body, touching as much of Jim as he possibly could, his bandaged hands twitching restlessly. He wanted to hold Jim so badly. Instead, he relaxed completely against him, letting Jim take his weight. Jim rolled over onto his back, his hands on Blair's hips lifting him up to lie stretched out on top of him. His arms wrapped tightly around the narrow waist, one palm sliding slowly up Blair's spine to bury itself in his hair, guiding the soft mouth back to his.

Blair kissed him so sweetly, moist lips slanting over his, his tongue darting into his mouth to take little tastes of him. Jim groaned, tightening his grip in Blair's curls. Blair's hard cock pushed experimentally between his legs, his hips bucking hard when the muscular thighs clenched around him, holding him tightly.

Blair's tongue became wild in his mouth, begging Jim urgently for more. Jim rolled over again, taking them to the edge of the bed. Blair grimaced in pain as his bandaged hands hit the mattress, but it was quickly forgotten, as Jim's hand slipped between them to grasp his aching erection.

Jim smiled, watching Blair's face contort with pleasure as his hand pumped him slowly.

"You like that, huh?" Jim growled in his Guide's ear, teasing the lobe with his teeth.

" _Yes_!" Blair turned his face into Jim's shoulder, moaning piteously. "Please? More?"

Blair's body squirmed frantically underneath him, his breath coming in hot pants against his skin. Jim's deep chuckle in Blair's ear made him shiver, "Oh yeah, _definitely_. You are so beautiful."

Jim's lips trailed slowly down his Guide's throat to his shoulder, taking gentle bites of soft, warm skin. Blair moaned, arching up against him. " _Jim_ , if you don't..."

"What?" Jim chuckled , his tongue circling a brown nipple.

"I swear to god, Jim..." Blair groaned, shuddering, as Jim's mouth sucked gently, drawing the hard flesh past his teeth.

"You need this?" Jim's voice challenged him, as his tongue snaked down his Guide's ribs.

" _Yes_!"

"Me too," Blair felt the harsh whisper against his skin, and then Jim's mouth was closing around the head of his cock, and he froze in anticipation. Blair closed his eyes, groaning helplessly as Jim's wet tongue circled the sensitive tip. He pushed back into the hot, wet, softness and was welcomed and encouraged, Jim's throat opening to receive him.

"Oh man, _so_ good..."

Jim growled back, the vibration around his cock driving him even higher. Blair arched helplessly against him, trying to speed up the slow decent of his lover's mouth.

Jim was in heaven, surrounded by Blair. His Guide tasted wonderful, exactly as he had imagined he would. The soft groans of pleasure filled his ears, and Blair's scent filled his nostrils.

Jim forced himself to concentrate on Blair's responses to keep himself from zoning out on the feel of him. Blair's cock slid easily down his throat, hard and smooth, and Jim sucked rhythmically, thinking hazily that he could do this forever. His large hands held Blair's hips, letting him rock slowly into the back of his throat. The pace increased gradually, Blair's moans rising in pitch and volume until finally he squirmed out of Jim's grasp, gasping.

"Not yet... I want more. I want you inside me. Will you?" Bright blue eyes stared up at him, the pupils dilated with desire. He looked at Jim pleadingly, his lower body moving sensuously against the larger man's thigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh god yes. Please, Jim, just fuck me." Blair writhed under Jim's hands, his breath coming in short pants.

Jim's answer was a smile that managed to be predatory and tender at the same time. He rolled his Guide over, mindful of his injured hands. Bracing his weight with one hand, he leaned over Blair to search for lubricant in the drawer on the night stand. Retrieving the small tube, he leaned back to kneel between Blair's legs.

Dropping the tube next to him, Jim ran his hands lightly up the backs of Blair's thighs to cover the cheeks of his ass with his large hands. Jim groaned softly, massaging the round, muscular cheeks.

"I have been admiring this ass for two years, do you know that?"

Blair stopped squirming to crane his head back to look at Jim. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Large hands squeezed harder, then ran lightly over his ass, one finger trailing down the cleft, making him shiver.

"Well stop admiring and get _on_ with it, man!" Blair had to laugh at his own urgency, "I'm dying here." Blair moaned, arching back suggestively against Jim's caresses.

"Relax, be patient," Jim's voice caressed his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, I intend to enjoy it." He continued silkily, his hands sliding slowly up Blair's back.

"Mmm, you feel good," Blair groaned, squirming beneath him as Jim's weight settled on top of him, the hard length of his cock nestling intimately between his cheeks.

"You want more?" Jim teased, pushing his throbbing erection over the sensitive skin.

" _Oh yeah_ ,"

Jim felt Blair relax beneath him, anticipating his touch. "You are so beautiful like this. If I could I'd just keep you here forever..." He told his Guide, squeezing a little of the gel out of the clear tube and into his palm. Coating one finger liberally with the lube, Jim pressed gently between Blair's cheeks, finding the entrance to his body.

"Ohh... _Jim_ ," Blair moaned, spreading his legs wider for Jim and going limp under the exquisite touch.

"Hurts?" Jim asked quickly, stopping his finger's slow forward progress.

"Oh _no_ , feels soo good. _Please_ don't stop."

Jim chuckled, relieved, and pushed a little deeper. His sensitive fingertip scraped lightly over his Guide's prostate, smiling tightly when Blair bucked back against his hand, groaning in ecstasy.

" _Jim_!"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jim leaned over to whisper in Blair's ear, his finger twisting slowly inside him.

" _More_. Please?"

Jim's teeth bit gently at the nape of his neck as he worked another finger inside Blair's tight opening.

"Have you done this before, baby? I don't want to hurt you..." Jim's voice was thick with lust.

"Um..." Blair squirmed around the two slick fingers, trying to find that perfect spot that made every nerve ending in his body tingle. "Yeah... once. Long time ago."

"Tell me if you want me to slow down, okay baby? I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not," Blair whispered hoarsely, lost in the sensations Jim's talented fingers were provoking.

Jim felt Blair's internal muscles relax a little against his gentle pressure, and spread his fingers inside him, stretching the tight passage a little further.

Blair flattened himself against the mattress, humming low in his throat. Jim's fingers fucked him slowly, drawing out every sensation. It felt so incredible, almost too much pleasure.

"Jim! I'm gonna die if you don't do something."

Jim's breath was hot against his skin. "Like this, baby?" he murmured, curling his fingers up to brush against his prostate again.

" _Yessss_! Ah, god." Blair writhed on Jim's hand, his hips grinding against the sheets.

"That's right, relax for me, darlin'." Jim crooned softly, "I want inside you so bad, you look so good like this, so fucking good..." Jim groaned, his other hand caressing the smooth, soft skin, his palm sliding over Blair's ass to knead the bunched up muscles in the small of his back.

"Yeah, do it. I want you, too." Blair gasped softly, his face pushed into the sheet.

Easing carefully out of Blair's body Jim took a moment to let himself look at his Guide, stretched out before him. Squeezing more of the lube into his palm, he coated his stiff erection quickly, sucking air through clenched teeth.

Jim entered him so slowly that there was no pain, only deep, intense, pleasure.

"Oh, _Blair_ ," Jim groaned helplessly, rocking his hips slowly into the tight heat of his Guide's body. "You feel so good baby."

"Mmm," Blair pushed back to meet Jim's slow thrusts, giving himself up completely to the feeling of having Jim inside him.

Blair's muscles drew him in, until there was nothing but the astonishingly comforting feeling of being buried completely inside his Guide's body, encased in his tight heat. The pleasure was intense, racing through him so fast that for a moment he couldn't even breath. The two powerful sensations collided inside him and Jim felt himself begin to lose control.

Blair was giving as good as he got, meeting the hard, deep thrusts, pushing himself up on Jim's cock without the aid of his hands. They went on like that for what seemed like forever, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their matched, gasping breaths loud in the silent loft.

Falling half over Blair, his weight braced on one forearm, Jim's other hand reached around to grasp Blair's cock. He could feel the rapid pulsing of Blair's orgasm seconds before he came, the beautiful body straining and going taut beneath him, muscles clenching around him. Jim groaned, feeling his orgasm being drawn out of him, Blair's muscles flexed and trembled around him, milking his cock until he lost control, burying himself with a gasped shout of pleasure one last time before he came, deep inside his Guide.

Neither of them moved, or said anything for what seemed like a long time, but could only have been a moment. Neither had the strength to, they'd exhausted themselves completely with their frenzy. Finally, Blair was forced to speak.

"Can't breath," he gasped, and Jim lifted his bulk off Blair's back quickly, apologizing with a warm kiss on his cheek. He pulled out very slowly, wishing that he didn't have to separate himself from his Guide. It had felt so incredibly right, to be inside Blair, a part of him.

Tired muscles complained, but Jim made himself move off his smaller lover, lying beside him with his head propped up on his arm so that he could look at him. Blair smiled, dreamy lassitude made the ocean blue eyes look almost gray. His love for Blair welled up inside him, and Jim swallowed hard, trying to get the words he wanted to say so badly past the lump in his throat. Sex with his Guide had been intensely emotional, in spite of their wildness. It felt like nothing else he'd ever felt in his life, no other sexual experience had even come close to the pure happiness of being fused with his Guide.

Blair opened his mouth to speak, and Jim lift one finger to cover his lips, making a caress as well as a plea for silence. Bringing up his other hand to cup the beautiful, relaxed, face, Jim spoke quietly, his voice deep with conviction, "I love you, Blair. Always."

Blair's eyes revealed both his shock and his pleasure before he threw himself chest first into his Sentinel, wrapping himself around Jim without the aid of his hands. "I'm yours. I'm so yours, man. Always."

The End


End file.
